


Bar the Door

by Omorka



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-20
Updated: 2009-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-04 16:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/32281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omorka/pseuds/Omorka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a patching-up goes slightly awry, Simon barricades himself in the medical bay to keep Jayne away from him.  Jayne won't be put off quite so easily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bar the Door

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after the run of the show, but before the movie. Shouldn't be spoilery for anything.

"Come out of there, you gorram coward," Jayne snarled, banging his hand flat against the door of the medical bay.

"Why, precisely, should I?" Simon's voice was calmer than his face; he was pale and starting to sweat. "If I do, you're going to attempt to injure me, and then Mal will have your hide for hurting his medic two days before you're both likely to get shot at. It's fundamentally a bad deal for both of us."

"Because I don't care what Mal thinks about it, that's why!" The larger man glowered. "That was my _best_ scar, and you screwed it up."

"You didn't notice until the sutures healed. You seemed glad enough to be stitched up at the time."

Jayne worked his mouth at that, and then glared through the door, his shoulders blocking Simon's view. Then the glimmer of an idea sparkled in his eyes. The mercenary took one step back, hooked his fingers inside the waistband of his worn jeans, and peeled off his t-shirt.

Simon took two steps closer to the door, wary, his eyes tracing Jayne's musculature for hidden weapons. He saw none, except for the taut strength that made Jayne himself a bit of one. The larger man began undoing the strip of frayed and unpolished leather that served as a belt.

"What the _gou shi_ are you doing?" hissed the doctor as Jayne undid the buttons on his fly and then crouched to unlace his boots.

The mercenary snorted. "I'm stripping, you moron. What, they're so proud of their pretty clothes where you come from they don't never take 'em off?" He kicked his boots off, hooked his thumbs into the threadbare denim of his belt-loops, and yanked his pants to his ankles.

"Let me rephrase the question to state what I thought was the obvious implication. _Why_ are you stripping?" Simon's eyes were dark and thoughtful. "I mean, I enjoy a show as much as the next man, but . . ."

Jayne stepped out of his pants and tossed them aside with a flick of an ankle. "Simple, Doc. Your _kuang zhe_ sister's going to come looking for you eventually. And when she does, she's gonna get a full-on view of the ol' rifle and magazine here." He turned to face away from the door and yanked off his briefs, giving Simon a full view of every muscle in his buttocks, glistening slightly with a thin sheen of sweat.

For a long minute, the only sound was of Simon moving lightly behind the door. Being a man of little patience, Jayne snuck a glance behind him.

Simon was staring at him. Specifically, at his ass. And the doctor's long, nimble hands were clutching at the door, now, but they sure looked like they'd been . . .

Well, now, that wasn't what he'd intended to happen. Still, it gave him another idea.

"Hey, pretty boy?" His voice didn't sound quite so angry.

"Yes?" Simon's tone was carefully neutral.

"Now that I've got my pants off anyway, I might could think of another way you could pay me for the scar you stole." Jayne leered.

Simon inclined his head. "Turn around and talk directly to me, then."

Jayne turned. The idea had started prepping him already, but the change in Simon's expression finished the job; by the time Simon's appraising gaze came back to his face, he was hard as a rock.

Simon stepped to the side of the door of the medical bay, knelt carefully, and undid the latch. Jayne stepped through and then closed the door solidly behind him.

The doctor looked up. "What, exactly, did you have in mind?"

Jayne chuckled. "I'd guess from your position you know exactly what I'm thinkin', Doc."

Simon smilled, a tiny, self-satisfied expression. "And that will pay off the debt, in your eyes?"

"Free 'n' clear."

"Well, why didn't you say so before?" The doctor's long, delicate hands slid around his waist and between his legs. Jayne closed his eyes and groaned as Simon's tongue found his cock.


End file.
